Nightrays with Hats
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Gilbert comes home to find a dead girl, simply lying by the door. What has Vincent done now? Based off Llamas with Hats. Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

.-.

I don't even know.

I do NOT own Pandora Hearts or Llamas with Hats. I just think Vincent would make a great Carl so I had to do this ._.

* * *

><p>"…Vinceeeee…!" Eyes of gold stared down at the body propped up against the wall. It was just sitting there by the door when Gil walked in, hazy eyes looking up at him. Raven honestly didn't know what to do about it. Checking for a pulse was pointless and by the sound of footsteps coming toward him was enough to let him know that Vincent was alright and likely the only one home. There was no explanation for the dead girl.<p>

Looking closer he noticed hole after hole in the shirt he assumed was once white but now stained red to match her long coat. Speaking of her coat the sleeves were much too long he couldn't even see her… Where were her hands? Only torn up arms remained there. Brunette hair fell into her face as her body slipped a bit further from its sitting position.

"Gil!" A happy cheer of his name snapped Gilbert from his disturbed thoughts and he looked over to see his brother who was all but a few inches away now, they're noses nearly touching. Vincent giggled youthfully, his smile wide as his heart fluttered from just seeing his beloved sibling.

"Vince…" he stopped, sniffing the air that was heavy with the scent of fruity shampoo. Now he noticed how Vincent's long golden hair was dripping wet, a bit red at the ends which seemed a bit odd. "Vince, there's a dead girl…"

'_Well duh' _Gil noted to himself, mentally face palming for stating the obvious.

"Hmm…" the younger leaned over, looking over his brother's shoulder to get a look at the girl who was so wonderfully lifeless and covered in blood. "How'd she get here?" His voice didn't sound all that convincing to Gil and the accusing look in golden eyes showed that.

"Vince… what did you do?" Mix-matched eyes just looked back to him, looking as innocent as his smile.

"Gil, silly, I didn't do this" again the blonde giggled, waving his hand as if dismissing the thought all together. At the same time his one gold eye and other crimson one were locked on the bloody girl.

'You look much better this way, Alice…' he thought to himself with a darker grin before looking back to his dear Gil, throwing his arms around his brother's neck enthusiastically. All he earned was a deep sigh from the elder.

"Vince, what happened?" He reached up with another confused sigh, taking off his favorite black hat.

"I told you I didn't do this. I've never even seen that girl" Vince pouted, sticking out his bottom lip to look as pathetic and hurt as he could and it worked. The way Gilbert averted his eyes was enough to sign that he felt bad for not believing his brother but with a deep breath he got back to the task at hand.

"Vince..." Raven pressed again, looking more serious and in the back of Vincent's mind he couldn't help but admire how dark waves of hair framed his sibling's strong face.

"I don't kill people Gil. You know I don't like to kill people. It's not the same as dolls. Killing actual people is my least favorite thing to do after all" Unless those people just happened to be a threat to his beloved Gilbert. That changed the rules a little bit. Then it was his absolute favorite thing to do no matter what price he had to pay.

"Vince…Tell me exactly what you were doing before I got home"

'_He still doubts me. How cruel' _Vincent put on another pout, mixed colored eyes sparkling with semi-faked hurt.

"I was upstairs..." the blonde began.

"Yes."

"In our room"

"Mhmm"

"Cutting up some dolls..." Now was when he began to avert his eyes, laughing nervously.

"Go on..."

"And then this girl sort of walked in looking for you…"

'_He said he'd never seen her before…' _the raven thought to himself, making sure he sent his younger sibling a look that told of how skeptical he was now.

"And I walked up to her…and then…"

"And then what Vince?" Gil was wondering if he really wanted to hear this or not anymore.

"And then… I may have just sliced her open with my scissors…and stabbed her a few times…" The whole time he spoke he kept up an innocent smile, hoping it might speak louder than his confession to murder.

"Vinceeeeeeeee" Gil's head fell as he let out a sigh longer than any one's before. He ran a hand back through black curls, trying to keep from completely losing it. Vince had done many insane things over the years but this was by far the most extreme that he knew of anyway. "That kills people, Vince"

"Oh really? Does it? I honestly had no clue. Who would have thought?"

"How could you not know that?" Gil's face was of pure disbelief. Surely Vincent couldn't be that clueless.

"I've only ever cut up dolls. How can I know what will really kill a person?" Vincent protested in a lie, throwing himself onto his brother who didn't fight him off. "It was wrong of me. I didn't mean to" Again. Another lie.

Gilbert certainly didn't know what to think now. Vince was messed up. He knew that but he couldn't possibly be more than willing to kill somebody for no reason. Looking down to the poor lifeless girl he couldn't think of anything to do now. There was no way he could let anybody find her body. All of her body. Including her…

"Vince where are her hands?" He'd have to find out what happened to those too if this was going to go undetected.

"Her what?" Vincent had forgotten nearly all of their conversation as he clung to Raven, breathing in his unique wonderful scent and feeling the strong chest under his clothes.

"Her hands, Vince. Her hands. They're missing. What did you do with them?"

"OH. Those…" The younger just buried his face into the ruffles of his brother's white scarf. "The cat…"

"What?"

"The stray cat that always comes by that you're so scared of. It was pawing at the window and it wouldn't stop meowing. So I guessed it was hungry." A golden eye and a red eye looked up through long lashes, waiting for a reply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gilbert didn't quite understand how that frightening tabby had anything to do with the fact that this girl's hands were gone from her body.

"Well like I said it was hungry. I thought it might finally leave you alone if I fed it and there wasn't any food so I…cut off her hands, cooked them up and put them outside in a bowl to feed it"

"Vince, you don't feed people to cats!" Not only was it frowned upon by nearly every society but it gave him another reason to fear that cursed cat outside. Now it was going to have an idea that it could eat him.

"Well it seemed to like it. It must have been craving those hands and when you crave something you just have to have it" Vincent tried to protest, his face showing how he begged for Gil not to be upset with him.

"Geez Vince…All this…"

"It's fine. We'll just roast her up and feed her to the cat. The body will be gone and the cat will leave you alone. All problems solved"

"Vince!" Gilbert just stared in horrified astonishment. Why the hell did Vince seem so serious about that anyways? "What's wrong with you?"

"Well…I _accidently_ kill people and cook them. There are a couple things…" His tone was light and joking, but it was all too true.

Gilbert was silent for a moment, opening his mouth to speak a few times but never being able to form the right words. So instead he just turned with his head dropped, heading upstairs. He was followed by a more than enthusiastic Vincent who had grabbed the black hat and placed it on his own head, smiling like a child who had just gotten away with stealing a cookie from a cookie jar before dinner.

* * *

><p>That was a lot more odd than I thought it would be O.o oh well .-.<p>

Anyway! I think there needs to be more brotherly love fics with Gil and Vince but I can't seem to write them no matter how hard I try T^T Poor Vince deserves Gil's love already D:

Another Anyway! Review. Even if it's just to hurt me with your cruel cruel words ToT


	2. Chapter 2

More Nightrays :O and not really more hats…still just Gil's but whatever. Vincent's shiny golden hair shouldn't be covered up by a hat anyway right?~

So! Time for writing I suppose yeah? So like the first chapter was based off llamas with hats this chapter is based off the second llamas with hats :O funny how that works ain't it? x3

* * *

><p>He was completely dumbstruck. The last hour was something he couldn't piece together at all and now he just stared out the back window of their carriage at the burning pit where a city once stood proudly. Gilbert was completely unsure what to think as he looked over to a smiling Vincent, golden eyes demanding answers.<p>

"Vince…Just what was all that?" he finally asked aloud, his voice a bit harsher than intended. But how else was he supposed to handle something like this?

"Gil?" the golden haired Nightray looked to his dear brother with an innocent face, distorted in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about" he explained in a sweet tone as his inch by inch scooted closer to Gil in the set until he was practically leaning on his older brother.

"You made an entire city fall into the Abyss Vincent!" Gilbert let out a drained sigh, slumping forward slightly. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, wasting no time to light one and take a long draw from it.

'_Don't look at me like that…'_ He thought to himself as Vincent made a face at the puff of smoke released from his mouth. His younger brother might not have liked it but Gil really needed the stress relief right now, even if it was in the form of an unhealthy addiction.

"Are you sure?" Vince questioned with a look of innocence that would fool anyone. "I don't remember doing that. Wouldn't I remember something so important like that?" he questioned further, laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Vince...I saw you open the door to the Abyss…" Raven stated plainly, glancing down to Vincent with an all but pleased look. His golden eyes demanded honesty.

"That sounds like something dangerous…" the blonde muttered quietly, looking anywhere but his sibling's eyes as he continued to try and avoid admission.

"You ran through the halls pushing people into fires" Gilbert's tone was becoming harsher and his eyes more serious as he 'reminded' his younger brother of what he had done.

"That must have been an awful thing to watch" now instead of cluelessness, Vincent tried to go with an act of worry, throwing his arms around Gilbert's neck. "It must have scarred you for life. Are you alright?" Still though he couldn't be completely convincing since he avoided eye contact that he could pull off with anyone else.

"You started torturing what people were left with those scissors of yours" Again Gilbert tried to press Vincent into giving up his act, quickly growing tired of it.

"Well I'm sure those people who were burned alive were thankful they weren't alive to be tortured then" He went from acting out innocence to worry and now to a sense of pride, smiling brightly as though he had done the right thing.

Done trying to make Vincent 'remember', Gil just let out a deep sigh, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he leaned on the window of the carriage. His hand fell to the seat and something didn't quite feel right.

'It's sticky…' he thought to himself, looking down to his white gloved hand that now had a hint of red.

"Vince. Why is the inside of the carriage all sticky?" Lifting his head he was met by a pair of gold and red eyes that were all but an inch from his own. Jumping back from Vince who had somehow gotten so close, it took him a moment to get over the initial shock before he could manage to get the seriousness back into his expression. "Tell me Vincent"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said strawberry Icing would you?" he tried to lie with a strong smile and sweet face.

"No…"

"What if I said it was…melted hard candy?" the blonde thought up after a moment.

"No Vince…"

"Fire juice?"

"Not at all" Gil half-hissed thorough grit teeth, trying his best not to lash out in growing anger.

"Tears from the Will of the Abyss?" Vince tried one last time, being sure to lean back some in case he had finally pushed too far. Though he was relieved when he was only answered with another sigh. He disliked the look of defeat on his brother's face though and knew he'd give in.

"Just tell me the truth, Vince. This once?"

Now how was he supposed to deny words like that? Gilbert really did know how to get what he wanted.

"It's Jack and Glen…" Vince answered in a quiet voice, a pout on his lips to show how regretful he pretended to be. There was silence and for a moment Vincent thought he might be able to get away with this like he had when he killed that girl back at their home. He wasn't as lucky.

"VINCE!" Gil shouted after taking the time to take in what he had just been told. "You killed them?" He didn't know why he was as shocked as he was. After watching the younger cause an entire city to fall to the Abyss in the most violent way possible the murder of two people shouldn't have been so disturbing.

"They were arguing all the time. I hate arguing. It's so loud" Vincent twirled his thumbs together in his lap in a nervous manner.

"Vince! Just what goes through your head? I can't believe this…" Gil did seem mad this time. Maybe he could be swayed with a bit more remorse? Worth a try.

"I don't know why I do these things. I'm really sorry Gil" he hung his head, golden hair falling into his eyes as he slumped forward. His body began to quake with forced sobs and he raised a hand to wipe away fake tears. That hand was caught by a gloved one that he noticed was slightly sticky. He raised his head to look up to a worried Gil whose anger seemed gone altogether. Success.

When nothing was being said Gilbert came to notice just how quiet it was. There should have been more carriages shouldn't there? Surely people wouldn't stick around if they could get away.

"Where is everyone?" the raven mumbled as he looked out the window, not spotting any other forms of life on the paths around them. They should have been filled with people trying to flee the lost capital.

"Vince…?" it might have been a bad learned habit to jump to the conclusion that everything was his brother's doing but it usually turned out to be correct.

"Hm…? Oh I don't know. I really hadn't noticed there weren't other people. You're so good at being able to tell when things aren't right Gil. Just amazing!" He just couldn't get himself into more trouble now. He'd just gotten himself out of it. Oh why did Gilbert have to notice the lack of any other survivors?

'He's not giving me answers again…'

"Vince where are all the other carriages?" his voice was becoming stern again, demanding answers.

"Well…judging by the way that the trees cast shadows and how the smoke is filling up the sky I would have to guess that they are in the bottom of the Abyss" The look he received was greatly displeased. After a moment Vincent just decided to come clean. He'd find a way to get Gilbert to not be upset again. "I broke all the wheels of every carriage I could find then lit them on fire…"

Silence.

"Vinnnnnnc-!" Gil was cut off as a thin finger rose to his lips, silencing him.

"Shh" Vincent's face was just inches from his brother's now, a soft look in mix-matched eyes. His finger moved from warm lips, that hand now stroking a smooth cheek. "Listen closely" Leaning in further his breath was now ghosting over his Gil's ear, fogging up the gold ear cuff briefly. "That the sound of forgiveness" His arms went around Raven's torso in a sweet hug.

"That's the sound of people dy-"

"Shh, shh. No, no" Vincent shook his head, stroking curls of black hair. "That's just what forgiveness sounds like"

"But Vince you-"

"Shhh! Just forgiveness…"

Giving up at this point, Gil just stayed quiet, letting his head fall to Vincent's shoulders. His eyes fell closed as he tried to erase the past few hours from his mind which wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

"Yes, yes. Just listen to the forgiveness Gil" Not saying anything else, Vincent just enjoyed holding his brother, running fingers through his silky hair and ignoring what screams could still be heard echoing through the area.

* * *

><p>This one seemed to turn out more original than the first :O like changing the whole boat deal yeah? .-. maybe I'm just saying this so I seem creative?~ :D<p>

So yeah…Once I'm done doing all the llamas with hats I'm gonna move onto Charlie the unicorn as a lovely lovely reviewer suggested or whatever~ seems fun x3 yay~

REVIEW OR VINCENT KILLS YOU NEXT! o_o


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously could not figure out how to work with llamas with hats 3 O.o so I'll just skip to 4 x3

If anyone has ideas on how I could use llamas with hats 3 though I'm open to ideas and I'll come back and write it .-.

* * *

><p>Distaste was clear in Gilbert's eyes as he stared at the mess before him. A frown was evident on his face as he crossed his arms, glancing up to Vincent who stood before him. No for once a mess his younger sibling had caused didn't involve murder. He had instead left a trail of footprints across the new rug that was far from cheap.<p>

"Vince, you've ruined the new rug with your footprints" he pointed out with a small as if the blonde couldn't see the plain as day tracks of sticky brown he'd left. And the smile Vincent wore all the more suggested he really didn't, feigning innocence.

"That's quite a mess isn't it" Vincent crossed his arms as well, looking down at the dirtied rug that was likely a lost cause to clean. He shook his head as if disappointed and acting as though it was another's doing. That was becoming something so common he had perfected it.

"We just got it yesterday, clean and fresh" Gil glanced accusingly to his sibling who got a surprised, hurt expression.

"Gil…" the blonde put on a pout, drawing out his beloved brother's name in a long sigh of emotion. "I am not responsible for this". He waved his arm, displaying the mess that had become of the rug. "I have been cutting off heads all day…Dolls heads!" in the back of his mind, he mentally sighed with relief. He had almost slipped up there. From the look of horror that faded to a more relaxed one again, Vincent could tell he hadn't given away the surprise awaiting his elder sibling.

For a moment the rug had left Gilbert's mind when he heard Vincent speak of decapitation. It wouldn't surprise him if he were being honest. He calmed though when Vince assured him it was just dolls and for some reason he believed it, letting out a mental sigh of relief for different reasons than the blonde. When he did he had looked down and noticed the rug again, remembering the task at hand.

"The footprints fit your shoes Vincent"

Vincent gasped and looked around, spinning around quickly which left another print on the carpet that went unnoticed at the time. "Then there must be an imposter in the house!" he proclaimed, taking on a protective stance in front of the raven who didn't buy it for a second.

"The footprints lead right to you Vince. Stop playing gam-"He was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth and Vincent shushed him, looking back over his shoulder.

"Then the imposter is clearly a phantom"

Enough was enough. Gilbert reached up, perhaps a bit too roughly grabbing his brother's wrist and shoving it away from his mouth. "Vince, stop avoiding the ques-!"

_BOOM!_

He was cut off again but not by a hand this time. The was a harsh wind now that blew the black hat right of his head and sent black curls waving into his face. His ears were ringing with the after effects of an explosion and it felt like the temperature had quickly risen by twenty degrees. When he moved the ebony waves from in front of his eyes Gilbert was speechless. The walls of their home was missing, opening his view to the burning world outside that looked like the raging fires of hell. He looked to Vincent who looked happier than ever, golden hair helping give his face the glowing effect it held.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Vince it's not my…Wait!" he shook his head, putting aside the fact that it wasn't even close to his birthday. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" his face paled, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Neh! Gil should blow out his candle" the blonde cheered happily.

'_Candle…?' _Gilbert was almost positive he didn't want to see this candle, not after hearing what his brother's idea of cat food was.

"Vince, you've really gone too far this time…" he really didn't even know what to say. Vincent had done some insane things, but this…destroying everything around them (and for some nonexistent birthday) was pushing the limit on how much crazy madness Gilbert could handle. "How did you even do all of this Vince?"

"A drop of chain blood!" he through his arms up with a youthful smile as he exclaimed the obvious lie.

"Vince" Raven raised a thin black brow to show his doubt of the words, demanding a better answer.

"I…ripped up a cursed doll" this time he was a bit less enthusiastic in his answer though a dangerously believable smile of honesty remained on his lips. It was a good thing Gilbert was starting to learn how to see through it.

"This isn't funny Vincent. Stop making this a joke" his tone was warning and his eyes had grown cold. Vincent had pushed much too far.

"Funny? No of course not. I mean who's laughing? Obviously not any of those people that just got blown up" Vincent waved his hand in the direction of the raging flames. Thick black smoke ghosted up from the deadly fires, leaving the sky a dark sooty color rather than the brilliant blue it had just appeared to be minutes before. Gilbert could hear faint screams of anyone left as well as the sounds of collapsing structures.

"I'm leaving" Gil stated plainly, turning around with as he slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I've put up with this for long enough"

Those were words that instantly struck Vincent, changing his entire demeanor. His smiling face of innocence was replaced with a fearful one of hurt. He launched himself forward, quickly taking Gilbert's gloved hand. The elder turned around just slightly, halting his steps. He was met with big mix-matched eyes stricken with panic. That look made his heart throb and he had to look away.

"Gil. Why? If you leave we can't decorate some beautifully severed heads." The blonde's voice had weakened as he almost begged, tugging on Gilbert's hand. The raven was almost ready to give in but then he thought over what his brother had just said.

"Wait…What? Why would we do that?" what in the hell was Vincent talking about? That was not something he would ever do in the first place.

"Because that's what brothers do Gil" Vincent was smiling again, this one more sweet and true than any Gilbert had seen.

"No it's not Vince" his head dropped and black curls fell over his eyes. He could hear footprints and feel warm breath along his cheek now though he didn't pay it as much mind as he should have.

"Oh. So what do brothers do then Gilbert?" That low, almost seducing sounding voice was barely above a whisper was so close. When Gilbert looked up through thick bangs he nearly jumped back in surprise. Vince was right there, just centimeters from his face and if he moved any closer he was sure they'd be kissing.

"The hell?" Gil immediately stepped back, eyes wide as he just stared a Vince. His brother seemed stricken with grief for just a moment before he smiled again.

"Well Gil?"

"Er…w-well…one thing they don't do is decorate severed heads!" Gil managed to stammer out, again taking a step back just to regain a sense of personal space that had been violated.

"Oh…Then maybe you won't like that fun I planned for your party…" Vincent sighed softly, looking a bit disappointed.

"Party? Wait! I already told you it's not my birth-…What are those?" Against the stained black sky he could see spots of color. As they got closer he could tell they were balloons but he couldn't tell what was hanging from them. "Oh-Oh God…those aren't…Vince they're not are they?" he looked over to Vincent who just nodded with a more than bright enough smile. Vincent confirmed it and now Gilbert was only filled with dread. Those things, dangling from the strings of the balloons were really severed human heads. "No no no no no…"

"Surprise….!" Vincent's voice wasn't exactly carrying through right then. He was able to tell he hadn't made the right choice when it came to party games. He thought giving some heads some makeovers would be fun.

"Oh no no…" Gilbert felt something sweep by his arm and he dared dart his eyes over to see what it was, wanting to throw up with he saw the slightly burned decapitated head of a young looking blond boy. Dull green eyes that were probably bright and shining at one point stared back at him as the head went on its way, carried by the breeze. "One just touched me!" Gil shrieked, sounding much too feminine for his liking but that thought was also gone with the wind as head after head came strolling in, slowly floating through

"I'm going to be sick..." Gilbert brought his hand up to his mouth, scrunching his face up as he tried to fight bile back down his throat. "This is awful" he gasped out raggedly, glaring at his blonde sibling.

"I'm sorry. I really thought you'd like this. Maybe if the faces weren't all burned up. Perhaps we should have saved the candle for after…" Red and gold eyes followed the heads that swooped by, noticing the black and red burns that had marred the otherwise well preserved skin.

"The burns aren't what make this so terrible Vincent!" Gilbert shouted, losing it altogether. "What made you think this could be an even remotely good idea?"

"Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence" Vincent said the words as though they should be obvious. And then it clicked with Gilbert that they really were.

"Oh…right…" How was it he kept forgetting such an important detail?

* * *

><p>Da Da Da! The end of Nightrays with hats .-. Until (if ever) a new one comes out. I think Ima just continue into the whole Charlie the unicorn thing in this same story. Keep all that sorta stuff together. Yeah o.o<p>

So…review?


End file.
